The present disclosure relates generally to wave riding boards and to wave riding, and more specifically to surfboards and surfing. Riding waves in water is a popular recreation that involves riding a board that travels along or across water, including any waves or currents produced by the water. New and improved wave riding boards that enhance the appeal of wave riding, improve the ease and simplicity of using such boards, and increase the overall wave riding experience are needed.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures may not be depicted to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.